The conventional necktie is a narrow band of decorative fabric. In use, the conventional necktie is worn around the neck, under the collar and tied in front to hang down the front of a shirt. When not in use, it is loosed entirely. Therefore, the knot near the top button of the shirt has to be formed again each time when the necktie is to be used. It is really inconvenient and time consuming. In addition, the conventional necktie would get wrinkled through frequent manual operation.